


Hold You Tight

by The_Pretty_Restless



Series: Riverdale one-shots [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, SecondPersonPOV, Short, Sweet, aftersex, slightsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pretty_Restless/pseuds/The_Pretty_Restless
Summary: "He can practically hear the sighs and moans you make as he worships your body."Short fluffy/semi-smutty one-shot for our (or at least MY) fav. Serpent.





	Hold You Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is yet another fanfic for Sweet-Pea. I don't know why but it seems I have a lot of ideas for stories with him because c'mon, he's pretty fantastic. This is one of my first ventures into slight smutty content... All types of comments are wanted! Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy it, even if it's a little shorter compared to my other stories.

     Sweet Pea grumbles as his bladder rouses him from sleep. He becomes aware of you wrapped around him, and very carefully gets out of bed. It is a tedious task for a man as big as Sweet Pea, but luckily you don’t wake up. He makes his way out of the bedroom you share and into the bathroom, wincing as the light burns his eyes. Sweet Pea sighs as he does his business, trying to quickly get back to bed to snuggle up to your warmth.

     As he finishes, he rubs his eyes and glances in the mirror. He smirks as his eyes ghost over the many marks you’ve left on him earlier. Your nails left red tracks down his chest and crescent-shaped marks decorated his shoulders. Sweet Pea knows his back is probably the worst, but he in no way hates it. He loves bringing you to such a primal state ridden with pleasure.

     He loves it.

     He loves  **_you_ ** .

     Whoa.

     He pauses with surprise and meets his reflection with a look of bewilderment. He faces the obvious. Sweet Pea doesn’t  **_love_ ** . But he loves you. It doesn’t seem as much of a surprise like his mind secretly knew this all along.  **_Traitor_ ** . It feels weird but right? No, it feels fucking amazing. He feels like he could run a marathon right about now, but he also feels worried. Is this love? Should it feel like this? Like riding the tilt-a-whirl too many times? As his mind races, he sees the grin that appears on his face. 

     That’s proof enough that he is completely under your spell, but he can’t bring himself to care. Almost like a slideshow, all the things he loves about you play in his mind. The way your nose crinkles when you laugh. The way you bite your lip when you’re thinking. How you laugh at every one of his jokes and defend him always. The way you hold onto him for dear life when you're riding the bike or even when you’re riding him. 

     He feels his southern region stir as he thinks of the sexual being you become when you’re with him and how it’s only for  **_him_ ** . He can practically hear the sighs and moans you make as he worships your body. He growls as he recalls the way you whisper his name, like a plea, one that is sometimes muffled into his neck as he nearly drives you into the mattress. He can picture you lying beneath him, quivering with need, covered in hickeys and spreading your legs for him. Sweet Pea shivers with lust and is met with the sight of his very profound boner. He groans knowing he has to take care of himself before going back to bed. Luckily he’s so worked up from his thoughts that he finds release quickly.

     He makes his way back into the bedroom, smiling softly when he takes in the sight of you. You’re on your back and your hair is spread around you like a halo. Sweet Pea’s shirt has ridden up to your waist and you look absolutely angelic. He gently climbs back into bed and pulls you back into his arms. You stir a little but then snuggle deeper into Pea’s chest, letting out a soft sigh. He smiles in contentment and kisses your head in a silent promise.

**_I will always be here to hold you tight, to love you, to protect what’s mine._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it isn't very good, this is my first smut. Constructive criticism is needed always! If you happen to like this, check out the other Sweet Pea fanfics in this series then.


End file.
